At present, in multi-mode wireless terminal equipment, different regions may have different networks. In this case, the equipment judges whether to perform network handover according to currently found network environment. On the premise that the currently found network is superior to the network environment of an original network, the equipment registers to the currently found network automatically which results in that the equipment is disconnected from the original network. The general expression forms include: changing network-connection icons, displaying that the network is disconnected, and simultaneously showing the situations that an Internet Protocol (IP), a subnet, a default gateway and the like are empty. Some operations currently performed, such as downloading, are interrupted to influence the feeling and experience of a user.
Particularly, when the network is instable, for example, in the place where the 3rd-Generation (3G) network coverage signals are poor, the equipment may hand over between the 2nd-generation (2G) network and the 3G network frequently, and the network-connection icons are modified by the system repeatedly, so that the power consumption of the equipment is increased greatly.
An effective solution has not been proposed at present aiming at the problem in a related technology that the power consumption of the equipment is increased greatly because the network-connection icons are modified repeatedly by the system.